ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hallmark Movies
Hallmark Movies & Mysteries (formerly known as Hallmark Movie Channel, but also known by HMM) is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned by Crown Media Holdings. The channel was spun off from sister network Hallmark Channel, and airs family-oriented feature and made-for-TV movies along with a limited number of murder and mystery-themed television series. As of February 2015, Hallmark Movies & Mysteries is available to approximately 55,827,000 pay television households (48% of households with television) in the United States. History Hallmark Movie Channel The Hallmark Movie Channel was launched in January 2004 as an outlet for additional movies and series available to the Hallmark Channel (HC) but did not have the airtime to run. Two series were pick up with Magnum, P.I. available at launch and available in January 2005, Diagnosis Murder. Crown Media shifted showing their Mystery Movie film series in 2008 from Hallmark Channel to this channel as they were having more success with lighter romances. On April 2, 2008, the channel was switched over to HD format. AT&T U-verse dropped Hallmark Channel and sister channel Hallmark Movie Channel on September 1, 2010 due to a carriage dispute. As of July 23, 2015, both channels have returned to U-verse. In July 2012 during a cable carriage deal dispute, Hallmark Movie was a substitute for Hearst Television's ABC affiliates, WMUR-TV and WMTW on Time Warner Cable. Hallmark Movies & Mysteries On March 14, 2014, Crown Media Holdings announced that Hallmark Movie Channel would be rebranded as Hallmark Movies & Mysteries in October 2014. In rebranding, the company was trying to differentiate between the two channels. With the new name, Hallmark reestablished a mystery wheel series under the name "Original Mystery Wheel" in 2015, having previously had one on the Hallmark Channel from 2004 to 2008. After repeatedly running repeats of the Jesse Stone films in 2015, the channel agreed to pick up the next two films in the series from Sony Pictures Television. On Monday, November 11, 2015, Hallmark Movie Channel started its first "The Most Wonderful Movies of Christmas" seasonal programming. On July 28, 2017, it was reported that Crown Media would add a brand new cable network titled Hallmark Drama which launched on October 1, 2017 and a subscription video on demand streaming service titled Hallmark Movies Now on October 3. Two new development deals along with new installments of existing movie series were announced by the channel. Al Roker signed on the deals for his The Midnight Show Murders: A Billy Blessing Novel. While, Scandal inspiration Judy Smith, a crisis communications specialist, made a deal for The Adjuster movie. Programming The channel features mystery, western, and family-friendly movies and mini-series mainly from the Hallmark Channel library, notably original films that had once premiered on Hallmark Channel at an earlier date. The channel also features a small number of films from Hallmark Hall of Fame, Walt Disney Pictures and Touchstone Pictures. Hallmark Movie Channel also broadcasts the McBride, Murder 101, Jane Doe, and Mystery Woman film series, as well as later Perry Mason and Matlock made-for-TV movies produced after the end of those series. In November and December, like Hallmark Channel, its schedule (outside of features all Christmas films. The first original movie to premiere on the channel was ''Son of the Dragon'' on April 2, 2008, and a handful of movies have since premiered on the channel. In July 2010, the channel begin airing scripted television series to its schedule. These series currently include Murder, She Wrote, Matlock, The Good Wife, Hart to Hart, and Perry Mason. * "Mystery Wheel" is a movie wheel series started in 2015 after the rebranding of the channel. The original movies series were Garage Sale Mystery, Gourmet Detective and Murder, She Baked based on Joanne Fluke’s Hannah Swensen Mystery series. *“The Most Wonderful Miracles of Christmas", originally "The Most Wonderful Movies of Christmas": On Monday, November 11, 2015, Hallmark Movie Channel started its first "The Most Wonderful Movies of Christmas" seasonal programming duplicating the main Hallmark Channel's "Countdown to Christmas". Included is A Very Happy Yule Log, a Christmas Eve/Christmas Day loop made up of a yule log presentation with Happy the Cat and Happy the Dog. In 2017, “A Happy Yule Log” was broadcast on November 22 Thanksgiving Day, with abandoned piglet, Pip Squeak. In March 2009, the network announced that it is partnering with the NYU Tisch School of the Arts’ Maurice Kanbar Institute of Film and TV to showcase short films by the school’s students and alumni. The shorts will begin airing in October, and will also be available for viewing online at the network website www.hallmarkmoviechannel.com. Actor Alec Baldwin is a Tisch alum who will be one of the judges to determine which films appear on the network. See also * List of Hallmark Channel Original Movies References External links *Hallmark Channel Category:Hallmark Category:Hallmark Networks Category:Crown Media Holdings